UNIT 4. INFORMATICS The Informatics Unit will be responsible for uploading data into PubChem and for providing and maintaining an effective data management system for data processing and for tracking compounds, assays, data and related information for the Burnham Center. By leveraging our pre-existing expertise and commercial data management technologies, we successfully built an effective and scalable system in the first year of MLSCN operation. The system has been extensively customized to handle the challenges arising from exponentially increasing volume, complexity, and diversity of data. In parallel, we have developed significant expertise and established the best practices for high-quality data transfer to PubChem. Altogether, Unit 4 has demonstrated advanced informatics capabilities and is ready to scale to the Production Phase of MLPCN.